


Now you see me

by Waywardkitten



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Angst, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: What happened after the “I’m here”-scene





	Now you see me

**Author's Note:**

> As many other I got a bit frustrated at the hug we never got to see after watching Thor: ragnarök. This is my take on what happened afterwards. This is majorly sappy but that is how I like my ships. And Loki deserves all the sap and romantic mush. This is my first time writing anything besides supershort drabbles for anything MCU so you know, be kind.  
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.  
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com/)

The hug felt strange; forced, and maybe just a little bit off.

Loki didn’t care.

He allowed himself a quick moment of weakness as he melted into his brother’s arms. Thor’s skin was as warm as ever, especially now with the electricity lying underneath, crackling so close to the surface. The heat of him was almost scathing against his own chilling temperature- still it was a welcome burn.

It warmed him. And slowly his own body began to thaw, his body heat rising quickly, and then for a fleeting moment he felt almost human; trapped between the arms of the brother he’d both hated to love and loved to hate for so long. 

Somewhere deep inside, his heart rejoiced at the closeness and begged for him to weep for it, to show himself and allow Thor to soothe his pain- and the fear that feeling brought with it was enough for Loki to momentarily lose control over his glamour. The blue flowing freely over his skin now not as cold as it should be but cold enough to burn his brother where he touched him.

Thor let off with a hiss.

Loki merely looked back at him, red eyes glowing, the glamour completely gone.  
“Now you see me, Brother”

He closed his eyes and looked inside to summon as much of his seiðr as he could. And then he was gone, invisible and shielded from Thor’s shocked gaze.

**~~~~**

After searching the entire ship twice Thor finally admitted defeat and decided to leave Loki to his own, knowing very well that if his brother didn’t want to be found there was no point in trying.

The burn on the palm of his hand had healed nicely with minimal scarring. He’d wished Loki would have stayed, would have given him a chance to explain his surprise not being rejection to his brother’s change but rather a reaction to seeing him in his true form for the first time and being left completely stunned.

His brother was, with no other word for it, _beautiful._

He felt filled with rage and resentment towards his father and asgardian peers for continuing feeding life to the lie of Jötnr’s supposedly inherent predisposition towards evil. The picture Odin had painted of the frost giants were vile, foul looking creatures and Thor had let Odin’s words taint his vision, seeing only Laufey and his guard in the vicious haze of hate and disgust. The thought that Loki would be anything else underneath his glamour than what he had been led to believe about the Jötnr had never even crossed his mind.

Thor cursed himself for his ignorance, naming himself after every insult in the book.

**~~~~**

It took a week before Loki showed himself again.

Thor walked into his quarters after a long bout at the makeshift training area where he worked tirelessly training the remaining few of the asgardian people.

He jerked as something moved in his periferi and quickly spun around, the sword that had hung low on his hip now in hand. Loki didn’t as much as flinch. Thor gave an exasperated sigh but then smiled at the sight of his brother and quickly put the weapon back in it’s sheath.  
“Brother, you gave me quite a fright-”

The words died in his throat as the vision of his brother in nothing but dark leggings and a short-sleeved tunic sitting cross legged in front of the tall mirror beside his bed shifted like a traffic light and just like that turned the chilling blue of the Jötnr.

Thor took a hesitant step towards the mirror, his look wary and his brows slightly furrowed together.  
“..Loki?”

Without as much as a blink Loki then changed back to the familiar Aesir form. Before Thor could comment or ask what he was doing, the blue form sprung back, melting the light peach human skin of his brother. The red eyes scanning themselves in the mirror suddenly snapped up, cautiously observing Thor through the glass of the mirror.  
“Do you have as much trouble as I, Brother, distinguishing between the alleged asgardian prince and the monster whose mere touch burn the skin of gods?”

The blue surface of his flesh seemed to ripple before it yet again got replaced by fair Aesir skin. And it was somewhere there with Loki’s eyes, still red, boring into his that Thor’s heart finally gave way and broke.

He released the belt with the sword from his hips and took another step toward the red-eyed form of his brother and then he sunk down to his knees; close enough to show Loki that he was not afraid but not near enough to touch. His hands was in his lap and his head hung low, weary with the raging conflict of emotions filling his mind.

Loki’s eyes glimmered and then retook their shamrock green. He arched an eyebrow at his brother’s behaviour but didn’t turn around. Several moments passed until Thor finally looked up, placing a large hand on Loki’s shoulder to make him finally look back.  
“Show me”

The sudden flicker of dread that ghosted over Loki’s features pulled hard on his already crippled heart. 

Without a word Loki spun around in a graceful manner that would leave even the most refined stumped with envy. He straightened his back, placed his long slender digits on his knees and directed his numb look at Thor.

This time the healthy looking, rosy skin seemed to melt into his own body, giving way for the azure hiding beneath. This up close Thor could make out the sapphire blue painting intricate patterns across his brother’s skin that curled and unfurled in slightly elevated markings. 

He leaned in closer, mesmerized by the shades of blue seemingly glimmering like morning frost under his gaze. He reached out without thinking, intent on having the captivating skin beneath his hands. Loki immediately jerked away.  
“Thor..”, Loki warned.

But as Thor looked up, eyes wide with admiration Loki suddenly rather looked taken aback, his brows furrowed together and his eyes bearing the look of someone trying to figure out a difficult puzzle. Thor just stared back at his brother, eyes pleading.

A soft shimmer sparked at the top of Loki’s head and then slowly began to descend over his sharp features and down his body. Thor merely watched with fascination until the last spark of Loki’s spell died down at his feet.

This time when he reached out Loki didn’t flinch.

His skin still felt cold but it didn’t burn him as it had before. Thor gently let his hand stroke against the inside of his brother’s forearm and up following the slight curve of his tricep. To his great surprise Loki’s Jötun skin was smoother than his Aesir one; even the ridges of darker blue swirling across his arm felt silky to the touch.

Loki shivered.

Thor straightened up and extended each of his long legs on each side of Loki and pulled him closer. Loki jerked in surprise but true to form didn’t say anything, he merely peered at Thor in a mixture of curiosity and apprehension.

Thor grabbed his brother on each side of his face, his fingers tangling in the inky black hair behind his ears and his thumbs pressing lightly at his temples. He guided Loki’s face upwards, forcing him to look at him. When he finally obliged, letting the scarlet of his eyes meet the cerulean of his brother, Thor let go with one hand and let it gently stroke Loki’s forehead and cheek. Small tremors ran up Loki’s body and he quickly looked away, eyes shut and brows furrowed.

Thor gave him a few seconds before replacing his hand beneath Loki’s ear and gently directing him back to look at him.  
“Never, in all my years..”, he began in a low, hoarse voice “..have I ever seen anything as beautiful”

Loki had no choice but to break, silently hating himself for his weakness as tears slowly formed at the corners of his eyes, freezing to perfect pearls of ice on his cheeks. He didn’t even react when Thor captured the skyblue of his mouth with his own, spreading warmth through the flesh of his lips and making him quiver with it. Thor let go of his grip on Loki’s jaw and placed them instead on his thighs, gently tugging to signal his intent and Loki just let him, all the struggle gone from his body as Thor guided his legs around him and pulled him close, not once letting go of his mouth.

Thor still burned him, but in a way that made him feel alive, in a way that while he was in his arms made him forget. Thor crowded his entire form with his body and the heat slowly seeped through the layers of clothing and onto Loki’s chilled skin making every nerve slowly come alight inside of him.

His brother held and kissed him like he never intended to let go, as if he was intent to burn away any hurt that Loki might feel. And for once Loki decided not to listen to the voice screaming in his head to flee, to run away and take cover. For once Loki decided to let his brother try.

For once Loki decided to let himself warm.


End file.
